Valentine's Day Desires
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Toshinori has some time under his belt with Ayano, but every now and then he does worry that with his age and his physique, she isn't pleased with him anymore. However, with a devious love such as her, she always makes sure to remind him that she still desires him greatly.


Another eventful day of teaching. Fruitful! Slightly tiring though as my time as 'All Might' was growing shorter and shorter by the day. I needed to save on that time though, especially today as I was planning on a romantic Valentine's Day surprise for my ever-playful wife, Ayano. Thoughts of frustrated pout, enamoring green eyes, and her short messy blonde hair poking out from under her beanie started to drift through my head as I sat in front of my desk. I unconsciously started to fidget with my left-hand ring finger. My wedding band was off though, as I was working and with years of keeping our marriage and personal life a secret, I had grown accustomed to hiding and stashing it away.

I missed the feeling of it though. Personally, I hated have to keep the band off and hide her from the world I was a part of. I couldn't share her with the world though…not at a time like this when I was visibly weaker and villains were starting to rise once more. The ring however I could change as I never kept it far from me. Besides…classes were out of session for the day, I could easily slip it on now while grading papers and no one would notice.

Thinking this, I carefully slide one of the drawers in desk open, revealing the silver band inside. I instinctively reached out to it, fondly grasping the smooth metal. I ran my fingers over the cold wedding ring, that was until the door to the Teacher's Lounge opened. A jolt shot through me as I hurriedly slammed the drawer shut after taking my hand out, focusing my gaze on the doorway. There, standing in the doorway was the familiar stature and messy hair of the successor to my power, bright eyes full of eagerness and adoration. Midoriya…while I pride myself in your training…now is not the best time.

No, play the part, he can't know either. "Young Midoriya!" I addressed him with zeal, as per my usual.

The boy grinned at me as he made his way over, timidly rubbing the back of his head. He really reminded me of myself when I was younger, full of youth, energy, and a driving spark to help those in need. His green eyes reflected that drive before he spoke somewhat nervously and properly. "S-Sorry All Might, I didn't mean to interrupt you if you're busy with work. I just wanted to talk to you about the upcoming finals we have."

"I can't tell you much about the exam, but what is concerning you, my boy?" I retained the showman like nature of All Might as I stood up, meeting Midoriya halfway into the lounge. As I made my way over, I noticed two messy, liquid sun colored pigtails through the glass of the teacher's lounge door. Hana…Damnit, she should have already gone home by now. I don't think I can handle her waltzing in and starting a fight with Midoriya, me being the epicenter of it all as Midoriya wonders why she hates him so much.

There was a bit of tenses coursing through my body at the sight of her, but Midoriya didn't seem to notice my tension as he started rambling about how to use a higher percentage of One for All without injuring his body. Truth be told…I didn't actually know how. I took on One for All in full, without much difficulty either. However, I had more time to prepare for the power and my build…at least back then, was prepared for it as well.

No…I felt terrible that I couldn't much guide the boy, he had such an honest drive and I chose him to inherit my power for a reason. Here I was though, listening to him, unable to assist in any helpful or proper way, that was until my chimed. The image of my bride appeared on the screen. A simple candid photo I had taken when she was working on paperwork in our living room. The All Might beanie I had gotten her eyes ago atop her head to hide her short dirty blonde hair. Her emerald green eyes ever-focused on her task with her cute little tongue barely poking out of her soft, supple lips. My Ayano, my wonderful, Quirkless, hero wife. I could feel the smile twinging at the corners of my mouth before Midoriya spoke up and snapped me out of my fixation. "All Might?"

A jolt shot through me once more at being brought out of my stupor, reality crashing around me. "Ah…s-sorry Midoriya, my boy, I just got a message from someone important."

Midoriya's eyes lit up at that. Crap…was I walking into him asking questions about what I was working on? Could I simply lie and tell him that I was working with the police? I mean technically it wasn't a lie, I was working with the police on the matter of the villains that had been assaulting the students and the school. I received my answer when he spoke. "Is it villain work All Might? Am I bothering you? S-Sorry, I'll come by tomorrow to talk about it, when you're less busy."

He was a good boy and a good pick. He made me proud. I smiled and nodded, resting my hand atop the boy's head before ruffling his hair. "Thank you for understanding Young Midoriya, now, off you go." The excitable boy gave me a deep bow before hurrying out of the teacher's lounge. That's when I caught sight of those golden pigtails once more. Hesitation caught me as I opted not to answer my wife and focus on my rambunctious daughter.

I could hear the rather aggressive speech of Hana, before a growl left her through. She really was bitter…but I swore I would keep her safe…I'm sorry my dearest Sunflower; I never want to see you hurt again.

The footfalls of Midoriya faded, the pigtails still remained behind the glass, that was until the door opened to show the small frame of my Hana. Her long sun gold hair in her usual pigtails with her piercing blue eyes focused on me. "Dad."

"Hana, my Sunflower! What brings you here? You should have been home by now." I went over to wrap my arms around my dear daughter, holding her in a gentle hug, my height dwarfing her still as she was only about an inch taller than her mother. Even in the hug, she exuded confidence and strength in her stance which was a horrible combination given to her by Ayano and myself.

She did hug me back though, even with this confident aura around her. "I was…i-invited to a Valentine's Day party at Kendo's. I'd…I'd like to go…" That's when her confidence faltered, causing her to shy from my embrace. My little girl looked absolutely precious.

"You want to go to a party with your classmates?" This was a turn of events. Usually Hana kept to herself. Not only that, but that meant that if I let her go, I could spend the evening uninterrupted with my Ayano. I could make the evening even more romantic. "All right. But home by your curfew though."

Hana gave a nod, an awkward smile gracing her adorable features. "Thanks Dad." After that, she stood there a moment, fidgeting. So timid. So cute. My little Sunflower. A smile tugged on my lips once more. Gentility washing over me before a bag was shoved into my chest with zeal. I winced a moment at the gesture as Hana turned away from me, seeming somewhat embarrassed. "H-H-Happy…V-Valentine's Day…"

With that she ran from the lounge, leaving me unable to thank her and share my fatherly appreciation. Now it was just me and my phone, and the chocolate's my daughter had just forcibly given me. Well…now was as good a chance as any to check my phone for the message my beautiful love had sent me a bit ago. It was a simple message dripping with her blunt nature. -_I miss you_.-

-_Sorry Sweetheart, I'll be home soon. Just a bit more grading. Also, Hana is going to her friend Kendo's for a party._\- I wasn't trying to imply anything sexual by it. Considering my physique and appearance now…

My hand went against my left side; I wasn't in pain, but the thoughts that swelled up from my scar haunting me. I worried about how Ayano viewed me still and sometimes that burned more painfully than any anguish the scar itself and my missing stomach and lung caused. -_Just us tonight?_-

With that simply response, a smile twitched onto my features as I replied to that. The message alone gave me some comfort. -_Yes, for a bit._-

Ayano didn't respond immediately after that. Worry and shame flooded me as I anticipated rejection to spending romantic time together. How could she love me in this form anyway…? I wasn't attractive to her at all. To me she was still the strongest, most beautiful woman I had ever met. Me? I was weaker, pathetic, deterior-

My thoughts were cut short by my phone chiming once more that I had a message and the image of the love of my life appearance once more. I tapped the screen to open the message only to immediately feel blood rising in my throat and my cheeks. Displayed on my phone, in my messages, was a picture I was not expecting to see. Ayano's body clad in a nearly see-through sheer slip, pastel blue. She was obviously wearing undergarments, but they were incredibly revealing. They left nothing to the imagination…Absolutely nothing. Every curve…every contour and mark on her body…even her scars were showing, the slash through her neck, the marks from her two surgeries, even her stretch marks from carrying Hana for nearly eight months.

Ayano was beautiful, breath-taking, and truly sexy. I had to quickly place a hand over my mouth as a bit of blood dribbled out. She was arousing me; in my moments of doubt over her attraction to me, she barreled in pulling stunts like this, raising more than a few things in me. I needed to get home. Now. My wife was deserving of a 'lesson' about the penalties of sending such pictures to me, and what consequences followed suit. It is my duty after all, as a hero and as a teacher. Not only that, but I think I have a good thirty minutes in me…an hour if I play with fire and pushed my luck, and when it comes to my wife, I'm always playing with fire.

It's decided then; I'm going home so _All Might_ could teach his wife the dangers of lewd photographs being sent to his phone. As I decided, I pulled out my handkerchief from my pocket, wiping the blood I had coughed up off my hand. As I went about this action, I sent a reply to my most stunning flower, just to get the ball rolling. -_You're playing with fire Sweetest. Just wait until I get home._-

I started to pack up the papers I needed to grade before going home to ravish my devious woman. As I did, Yamanda walked in. "Leaving Yagi? I thought you would have left already."

"Yeah. I'm done with most everything here and Ayano is fixing a romantic…dinner for us." I wasn't going to tell him the entire truth, he'd turn around and tell Kayama.

"Romantic dinner with Civilian Yamane?! You two are still going at it like bunnies?!" I nearly choked on what I could only assume was more of my blood.

How could he yell something like that? Response. I had to give a response before he started to assume things! "Firstly Yamada, while Ayano is a civilian, she is also my wife, making her Yagi Ayano. Secondly, I'm only forty-one; I still have…m-m-my…my v-v-virility…" With that embarrassing declaration, I grabbed my things, making my way towards the door.

Yamada whistled loudly after me and was silenced once I closed the door. God…I just told one of my blabbermouth friends that even now, with this form and body, I still had a libido. "Shit…" A curse left my lips as I hurried home, determined to thoroughly _punish_ my wife. God…this time of year she truly brought out the worst in me. I loved every second of it though.


End file.
